1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for adjusting the image compressing ratio transmitted from a server to suit clients' requirement or their browse modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the promotion of LCD technique recently, electronic apparatus provided with display units are broadly manufactured. Moreover, those products also tend to be provided with wire or wireless internet functions. Users could connect to the network server by means of electronic products to browse internet albums, real-time news, map or emails, etc.
A conventional server thereof would define specific transmission modes, and the client would have a net browser. When the server transmits the information with the defined mode to the client, the client's net browser would reset the information and resent it. Because different servers have different transmission modes, and the client's net browser could only support specific modes. In case some information can not be presented, a concept of processing all of the information to an image and then transmitting it to the client has formed. Thus, this concept reduces the complications of the programming of a client's net browser.
However, the file size of an image is somewhat larger; moreover, there is a limitation of the bandwidth of network or the network is sometimes busy. In order to avoid the delay and promote the transmission efficiency, the server usually compresses the image before transmission. The image compressed at a lower compression ratio usually has a larger file size and a clearer frame but a longer transmission time is needed; the image compressed at a higher compression ratio has a smaller file size and a quicker transmission rate but the frame is blurred. Additionally, the compression extent of an image and the color which could be presented on the client's display panel will be different. Therefore, how to determine an optimized compression ratio is a problem required to be solved.
Accordingly, the main aspect of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing method to solve the problems mentioned above.